What Could Have Been
by loneknight1012
Summary: Asuka and Shinji meet after a couple of years and what i feel would happen


Author's notes: I don't own Evangelion, or the characters that I have used in the story. I also do not own the song "what might have been" by little taxes, but I did brow some lines from it. Anyway I hope you like my little tale, and as always I welcome all comments good, bad at least you cared enough to read it.

**********************************************************************************

**WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN**

Asuka walked down the corridor of what use to be Nerv headquarters. It had been 10 years since the end of project E the end of the angles. She didn't know why she came back here she had been through years of therapy and this was the final door that needed to be closed. She approached the hanger where her Eva once stood ever-vigilant ready for action. The hanger was under kept, lights out here and there, lose beams, and in the hanger itself-nothing. The Evas where destroyed after the failed human instrumentality project. She moved a couple of damaged doors and found her self in hanger 3. The hanger for Rie's unit 00. Asuka never really did like her, her and her monotone speech, and her lack of showing emotions. The last that she had heard was Rei was living with Commander Ikari or was until is un-timely death. Asuka walked on, visiting some offices and the command center saying goodbye to ghost along the way. 

Asuka took a deep breath and let it out slowly 'time to get it over with' she thought to herself. She slowly made her way down through the passages, door, and the flight of stairs that lead to hanger one. This was the biggest ghost that had to be buried. Shinji and all the things left unsaid when they parted. Her soul wanted to say them, but her mind and body one out. She slowly approached the last door between her and the hanger when she heard the scuffling of feet and a low murmuring voice. She peered through the cracked door and saw a man standing on the scuffling over the hanger.

"Well mom I'm back again." Said the mysterious man. " Just like every year. Not much has changed in my life. I'm finishing grad school in the spring. Then I don't know what I will do...I miss you so much mom. I know it's been almost 15 years since you died, but.... I just don't know."

Asuka slowly walked in "sshinji iiss that you?" She managed to spit out.

The man stiffened and slowly turned around to face the source of the voice. His palms where sweating and he turned pale white. "Aaasuka!" Was all he could say?

"Shinji it is you, but what are you doing here?" Asuka asked.

Shinji quickly regained himself and turned away "I come here once a year to say hello to my mother" he said.

"But, why would you come here to say hi to here. Why not her grave." Asuka asked

" Her grave is just where her body is; her soul was trapped in the Eva and was released in here. So I come here to talk to her." Shinji retorted

"I guess I see your point" Asuka replied

A cold wind blows in through a hole in the roof. Asuka shivered. "Shinji do you want to get some coffee or tea?" Asuka asked walking up to him

"That sounds good" Shinji said, and lead the way out.

*_Two hours later*_

A little cafe out side of tokyo-3 two old comrades sat talking small talk. Trying to catch up on years of missed time. Finally Shinji looked at his watch. "It's late I should get going." Shinji stated. "We'll it was good talking to you again."

Shinji got up hugged Auska goodbye paid for the coffee they had drank, and turned to leave. Asuka's eye started to water "Shinji do.... Do you ever think about me?"

He turned and looked at Askua, and whispered to her "Sure I think about you now and then, but its been a long, long time a I've got a good life now and I've moved on. So when you cross my mind, I try not to think about what might have been, cause that was then and we have taken different roads. We can't go back again. There's no use giving in, and there's no way to know what might have been." 

A breeze picked up the clouds moved to reveal a full moon. Cherry blooms swirled in the cool air. Asuka stepped forward into the light the pale moonlight accenting the features of her face and eyes. "Shinji would you please stay with me I...I want you to hold me tonight" 

Shinji stared up into the cool night took a deep breath, and then turned his gaze upon Asuka. "The same old look in your eyes. It's a beautiful night. I'm so temped to stay, but to much time as gone by we should just say goodbye." He turned from her gaze and slowly walked away. Away from tokyo-3, and a way from the one person he cared about. Asuka stood there momentarily then broke down crying "I'm sorry Shinji, I'm so sorry". Her words met with nothing, but the cold emptiness of the night.


End file.
